<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anteros by phosphorus_alnilam_saiph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589563">Anteros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphorus_alnilam_saiph/pseuds/phosphorus_alnilam_saiph'>phosphorus_alnilam_saiph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, I Am Sorry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I get poetic and over-emotional in this, JuLance Challenge 2020, KICK forever, Keith pines, Keith thinks Lance is in love with Allura, Lance pretends to date Allura, Lance's Birthday Week, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), So much flirting, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), The obliviousness is real, This is after Keith gets back from the space whale, Unrequited Love, and Keith sorta pretends to date Hunk, but don't worry, dun dun dun!!!, happy birthday to the best blue boy, i guess?, like damn, or is it???, painfully, please just kiss already dear god, some minor angst, they are so oblivious, this was painful to write, though also smooth Keith, two idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphorus_alnilam_saiph/pseuds/phosphorus_alnilam_saiph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is a soldier of Ares and a stranger to Aphrodite—meant for swords and not for love. It had been written into his identity the moment his mother left, and all that was left in her place was a dagger. And that narrative had continued to grow throughout the years until Keith could charge into battle in the red lion, but could hardly admit his own feelings, even to himself. <br/>Perhaps, it is because Keith is bad at people, or maybe it is because he is Galra. Maybe it is because he isn’t used to love. Or maybe it is because Keith is untrusting as ever, and at least he knows what will happen when he faces an enemy of Voltron: They will try to kill him. And he knows what to do: Fight back. But love is full of surprises and full of many, many more questions about what to do. <br/>Keith is willing though. He doesn’t know if he can handle any more years—or even months, weeks—without telling Lance about his feelings. Lance hates him, probably even more so because he left, but he has to do something before it absolutely /consumes/ him. <br/>They’re in a war. What if there isn’t another post-battle celebration for a coalition? What if they die before Lance ever gets to know? </p><p>What if they have a chance at another story?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anteros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Julance 2020 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think that two years on a space whale is enough time to get over a person, but it isn’t. Keith doesn’t know if any number of years could make him completely get over Lance. All that the time away from the team did was allow for Keith’s feelings to fester—to boil into an overflowing stew mixed with regret and anger; a stew that was sour, bitter, and hard to swallow. </p><p>He had been angry at the Galra and the Blades and his mother and the stupid space whale and <em>every goddamn living or nonliving thing </em>that was in any way involved with him getting stuck there. He’d been pissed at his teammates for getting past the walls around his heart in the first place; with his heart because it was soft and he didn’t know what to do with all of these overwhelming emotions; and at Lance just because he wasn’t <em>there</em>, beside him. </p><p>Keith hadn’t realized how bland the world was without Lance before, and every time there was tension in the air or trouble on the horizon, he turned on autopilot to where Lance should’ve been standing, cracking a joke to relieve all of them, only to be met with silence and negative space. It reminded Keith of the feeling of stepping forward, only to have the ground you relied on be pulled beneath you as your foot lands down on an unexpected stair below. Keith’s ground had fallen out, and every hour felt like that little panicked fall. Every day, he’d find body-shaped holes in his life where his new friends should’ve been, and every day they were never filled. Keith had sometimes guiltily pondered if having his mother fill a hole in his life was worth opening up so many more, or if his mother had even filled a hole after so many others had forced themselves to fit it. </p><p>He lived like that—always feeling like something was off; like there was a book with its final chapters ripped out and no sequel or like he had learned how to use a piece of innovative technology only to have to relearn how to do without it. And for most of the time, Keith was certain that he would have to live like that for the rest of his life on that space whale. </p><p> It was frustrating at first. Keith had worked hard to save the universe, and yet it had thrown him back into the same isolation he had been forced into in his desert shack. Sure, he had his mother, but she was practically a stranger, and it seemed that an inclination towards being a hermit ran in their bloodline. </p><p>But mostly Keith was—and still is—angry with himself for not reaching out to Lance when he had the chance. The whole rivalry thing that they had going on seems so stupid now. Well, it seemed stupid back then too, but Keith had never reached out to end it. </p><p>In that cave on the space whale with Kosmo curled beside him, he often cycled through his memories—relentlessly, obsessively, desperately, routinely; like he was dehydrated, they were water, and he had to drink them down lest they leak through his palms—and every time he relished his memories of Lance, he was also disappointed in them. That much time together and Keith could recall only a few instances where they both reached out to each other. It was only confirmed by his visions on the space whale. Over and over again, he and Lance fought; and over and over again, those memories were all he had left of Lance. </p><p>He wanted to reminisce on another story in future hours of nostalgia—a story he didn’t regret. A story he can smile about, and feel satisfied with, even if it has a bittersweet ending. A story to hold onto that included less sharp tongues and glaring eyes; and more memories with soft lips and fond gazes.</p><p>But maybe that story will never happen because he always seems to let his fears get to him. </p><p>Keith may be considered the daring black paladin of Voltron but Keith knows better. He is a <em> coward</em>.</p><p>He is a soldier of Ares and a stranger to Aphrodite—meant for swords and not for love. It had been written into his identity the moment his mother left, and all that was left in her place was a dagger. And that narrative had continued to grow throughout the years until Keith could charge into battle in the red lion, but could hardly admit his own feelings, even to himself. </p><p>Perhaps, it is because Keith is bad at people, or maybe it is because he is Galra. Maybe it is because he isn’t used to love. Or maybe it is because Keith is untrusting as ever, and at least he knows what will happen when he faces an enemy of Voltron: They will try to kill him. And he knows what to do: Fight back. But love is full of surprises and full of many, many more questions about what to do. </p><p>Keith is willing though. He doesn’t know if he can handle any more years—or even months, weeks—without telling Lance about his feelings. Lance hates him, probably even more so because he left, but he has to do something before it absolutely <em>consumes </em>him. They’re in a war; they could’ve gotten killed in the battle earlier. </p><p>What if there isn’t another post-battle celebration for a coalition? What if they die before Lance ever gets to know? </p><p>What if they have a chance at another story?</p><p>“Hey, Keith? Buddy? You alright there?”</p><p>Keith sighs. “Yeah…” </p><p>“Really? Because you’re kinda staring at me funny.”</p><p>It’s Lance, of course. It’s always Lance.</p><p>Keith snaps his gaze away, swallowing down the guilt and embarrassment that heats his cheeks and no doubt paints his face in red. Fuck, he’s got it bad. So, so, <em> so </em>bad. As if he didn’t know that already. </p><p>He’s been trying to be brave. Winning a war is hard, so he’s been focusing on winning battles instead. Small steps. But as small as they are, he still continues to trip time and time again. There have been the familiar awkward attempts at flirting, the even more familiar rude comments occasionally blurted out when he starts to get uncomfortable, and the most infamous escapes from the room Lance is in. </p><p>It’s been getting a bit easier though—if only because Lance has started to relax a bit. There've been less biting comments and more words of support. Fewer scowls and more smiles. More “friends” than “rivals.” Despite having gone backward a few steps in progress because Keith left, he thinks that they’ve managed to cross that distance again since his return. </p><p>It’s still tense though. The atmosphere between them sometimes feels tangible, like he can reach out, pop it, and finally be able to breathe again. And Keith doesn’t understand why it suddenly feels like this now, just as they are at the closest they’ve ever been.</p><p>Honestly, despite his fears, Keith is still surprised that he hasn’t popped it yet; that he hasn’t charged into it with the sort of bluntness he’s known for. It’s how he deals with most of his problems—lets them fester until they bubble over and explode in a moment of impulsivity. Whenever he feels like he’s finally going to cross that line though, some sort of twisted train track between his brain and mouth decides that it is better to hurtle out a full train of the exact opposite. </p><p>It’s what happened when he got back. Keith had sworn for a moment that he was going to blurt something along the lines of ‘Lance, I missed you so much, and I really like you, and can you please keep calling me grizzled like that?’ but he felt overwhelmed and choked up with emotion, so all that came out was a gruff  “I don’t have time for this, Lance,” which was perhaps true. He probably didn’t have time to tell Lance everything he wanted to say at that moment, and he certainly didn’t have the time to break down right there.</p><p>He has the time now though. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. You just—” Keith clears his throat, shifting his weight. He glances nervously around the ballroom before his eyes find their way back into the orbit of Lance’s eyes. “—your face is good today.”</p><p>Oh dear god, kill him now. Send him back on that space whale and speed up time until all of this is gone and he never has to deal with it again. </p><p>Fuck being brave. This story can still be abandoned before the shitty sequel is written. </p><p>Lance only chuckles though, tracing the rim of his wine glass with his finger. From this distance, Keith can see the light dusting of freckles on Lance’s cheeks and the way they distort with his playful grin and boyish dimples. It’s a little weird to have to look down at Lance to hold eye contact, but it’s also nice. Lance is unsurprisingly just as attractive from both points of view, and he thinks Lance feels the same way about Keith, considering how he reacted to his growth spurt. Even if Lance doesn’t like him in the same way, he still definitely checked Keith out. Multiple times. Respectfully, but not subtly enough for Keith’s sharp eyes. “My face is good? What good deeds did my face do today?”</p><p>“Look nice.”</p><p>Lance leans back against the wall, smile crooked. It makes Keith feel warm, stomach fluttering. “Only today?”</p><p>“No, I—most days—<em> all </em> days, Lance.”</p><p>“You sure you're okay there, mullet? It’s not like you to compliment me.” His cheeks look a little red—the space wine is probably just hitting him, but the rosiness is pretty all the same. </p><p>“I’m fine. I’m trying to be a uh, kinder teammate. I’ve already complimented two of the paladins today,” Keith says, shifting his weight. “You all deserve it after the shit we had to deal with today.”</p><p>Lance leans in, gleam in his eyes and cheekiness in his grin. “Anyone else get an eloquent ‘your face is good today?’”</p><p>Keith stares at Lance for a moment, pausing. “No. Only you.” The words are softer than Keith intends them to be. “Only you,” he repeats. It is hushed, sitting only in the air around them, as if they are in their own glass room, and they can’t escape even if they tried; even if they were on opposite sides of the ballroom, talking to their new allies instead like they should be doing. And with Keith’s words and then Lance’s responding inhale crowding them, it’s suffocating. </p><p>Keith looks ahead.  “Not that, you know, that I don’t think that the rest of our teammates have good faces today.”</p><p>“Well, now that you’ve told me you’re gonna try to be nicer, I’m expecting more compliments in the future, Keithy-boy.” He winks. Jokingly, of course. It’s a thing Lance is known to do.</p><p>He should just make that compliment-filled future the present. He should just open his mouth and say more, while Lance still seems open with this conversation and hasn’t defenestrated him yet. </p><p>There’s an opening here. He could do what he’s been planning and just <em>ask </em> Lance to go see the new Chrysalis Nebula hatching with him for his birthday. </p><p>“That won’t be hard, Lance.”</p><p>Lance stills at that. He studies Keith’s face with a blank expression and eyes that make Keith fidget. He thinks that there’s some hope in that flickering gaze, though Keith can’t be sure. </p><p>However, he can be sure that that hope is like gasoline, and his words have never raced out so easily, despite the heat in the tips of his ears and the anxiety on the surface of his skin. He didn’t realize how words like these could build momentum and could keep spilling once you’ve started. </p><p>It makes sense, he supposes. He doesn’t need time to come up with words about Lance. The fuel is already there; he only needed to figure out how to turn on the ignition. </p><p>This is the moment. It’s like when he’s mid-battle and his instinct takes over. There’s something there, something that tugs at his intuition and demands <em>now</em>.</p><p>And with a beating heart, he lets himself be tugged. </p><p>Keith twists to face Lance, head ducking forwards in a way that just makes their conversation feel that more personal and intimate and cut off from everyone else.  </p><p>“I could always gift you some compliments on your birthday. Maybe get some expedited shipping so you don’t have to wait so long.”</p><p>“I <em> love </em>expedited shipping,” Lance breathes with bright eyes, sounding both awed, excited, and genuinely serious. There is an almost alcohol-induced giddiness to it. </p><p>Keith chuckles. “It’s a bit personal of a gift though. I think I might want to give it to you in private.”</p><p>Lance looks back down at his drink and into his reflection in the glass. He gulps, and Keith’s eyes flit to his Adam’s apple when it bobs. “Awe, is the badass black paladin Keith Kogane getting soft on me?” He teases, though it comes out a bit awkwardly.  </p><p>He looks a little bashful, almost flustered. It is a look that Keith’s becoming increasingly familiar with, and he can’t help but love the way it contrasts his usual bravado. Lance doesn’t even try to hide his fumbles as much anymore, and Keith almost feels a bit honored to be trusted with this side of him. </p><p>Every time Lance reveals himself like this, Keith can feel more reassured in knowing that he doesn’t seem to be the only one who is nervous. It’s something they share. It’s something between them. “So, uh, Keith. We’re going to pass the new Chrysalis Nebula in a week huh? Isn’t it hatching the day before my birthday or something?” He asks it like he already knows it is. </p><p>God, this is going well. </p><p>“Yeah, it is.” He can’t help how strained it comes out. <em> Now</em>. Keith opens his mouth, ready to throw a casual ‘wanna possibly get some dinner and see it with me?’ but before he can, Lance speaks up. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about asking someone to come see it with me…”</p><p>Something about Lance’s tone makes him pause. There is a sort of distantness to it that makes Keith’s stomach drop. “What? As a date or…?”</p><p>“Yeah, a date. Well, if they want it to be anyway.” Lance shifts his weight a little, scuffing the ground with one of his dress shoes before turning to look at Keith. He chews on his bottom lip, brows curving upwards. </p><p>“Oh?” Keith edges, heart hammering.</p><p>“I’ve liked them for a long time now. And you know, I think it’s time I did something about it.” </p><p>“Who is it?” He can’t help but ask it, even though he’s pretty sure that he’d rather not hear the answer.</p><p>“Hmmm…” Lance turns so that he’s facing Keith with his shoulder up against the wall. He tilts his head. “I guess I’ll give you some hints.”</p><p>Keith nods and twists his mouth as he tries to keep his expression neutral. </p><p>Lance falters and in that hesitance, everything freezes around Keith. The only thing that seems to move is the thoughts racing through his mind.</p><p>He realizes that it’s been a while since he has come back from being stuck on the space whale. Weeks or months, it doesn’t matter; it all blends together in the edges of space where time can’t touch. Either way, Keith still isn’t used to seeing Lance’s face again, beautiful and fully there. </p><p>When Lance would reach out to give him a high five after training, Keith would still find himself sighing with relief when they touched. Before, in his visions on the space whale, Keith’s hand would slip through like Lance was simply a concept never to be grasped or defined. But Lance’s fine lines are defined here and now—from the stroke of his Adam’s apple to the curves of his ears—and all the shapes blend until Lance is the embodiment of an idea that Keith can finally grasp: Love. </p><p>Finally, after two years, he can hear Lance’s voice and respond. He can listen to his laughter and laugh back. He can see Lance smile and expect his heart to beat hard in his chest soon after. </p><p>And he can admit that he knows what all of it means. </p><p>For weeks, his brain would just return to the same chant: “He’s here. He’s <em>here</em>. Lance, Lance, <em> Lance </em>.” The chant still remains, somewhere in the back of his mind like an itch that won’t go away, but it’s duller now. Being back is finally starting to feel real. </p><p>In some ways though, that reality makes it harder. </p><p>Lance looks at him and then his eyes dart away, smiling to himself. “Well…”</p><p>He’s <em>here</em>, and Keith still will never be able to reach out in the way he wants to. </p><p>Because when Lance opens his mouth again, he says, “They’re an amazing fighter. Really strong and doesn’t know when to take a break. Brave, hardworking. Honest, sharp-tongued. Determined and loyal. A great leader.” He gestures with his hands, laughing in a strained way. “Stubborn as a bull though. And a bit awkward. But they can also be sweet.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Keith swallows. </p><p>“Yeah,” Lance sighs. He looks up, his gaze soft and searching. “Pretty eyes that are a color that I’ve never seen on another person before. Soft hair that I love to braid. They may have alien genes that can make them change their appearance, and I’ve seen them grow taller, but you know, I think they look beautiful either way.”</p><p>The feeling of the pad of Keith’s thumb rubbing on his forefinger is grounding, soothing. He tries to focus on it. </p><p>Lance’s voice drops to a whisper. “They’ve been through a lot, and they’ve lost people they’ve loved in the past, but I hope they know that they will always have me.”</p><p>It’s sweet and honest and Keith swears he can hear a slight ringing in his ears. Lance is so <em>good</em>, so <em>loving</em>, that Keith can’t help but feel a swelling of fondness in his chest alongside the sudden sharp roundhouse kick in his rib cage. </p><p>At his lack of response, Lance gulps and chuckles. “They’re older too.” He smirks and waggles his eyebrows. “But that’s okay because I’ve always kind of been into older people.”</p><p>Keith grins, laughing through his nose in short breaths. It feels a bit forced, even if he knows that he should feel happy for Lance. “What a lucky senior citizen.”</p><p>“I know right? I mean, <em> look at me</em>. I’m amazing.”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>The music in the background is light and vibrant, violins and flutes playing with such energy and speed that it seems like the instruments alone have the power to send a blanket of cheer over the couples dancing across the ballroom. Even from here, on the edges of the space where it is quieter, it seems to have an effect on Lance. His smile is so wide now. It is almost giddy, and combined with both the flush of his cheeks and the way it slowly turns into a smirk, it creates a strange mixture of bliss, hope, confidence, playfulness, and shyness all at once. Even just talking about his crush made Lance light up like this. </p><p>God, he is so head over heels. Both him and Lance. </p><p>A beautiful, brave, determined, loyal, older; and strong alien leader who can shapeshift, has grown before in height, and has lost loved ones in the past. Someone who Lance has liked for a long time. There is only one name that had come to his mind with Lance’s words. </p><p>Keith hums. “With all of those hints, you make the answer kind of obvious.”</p><p>“Really now?” Lance leans forward, his voice dipping lower. His eyes are so blue and bright in the light of the chandelier. They contrast the warm undertones of his skin and are brought out by the blue Altean attire Allura let him borrow. It’s the same attire that Allura assured Lance he looks handsome in, all while resting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing her thumbs into his collar. </p><p>And that realization—of Lance returning her compliments, of him braiding her hair, of them whispering in a private corner, of Allura teasing him about something with a fond smile, of how flustered Lance looked and how he tried to cover it up with his usual loud laugh and boisterous gestures—sends something flipping in his gut. </p><p>Guilt immediately settles within him. He has no right to be jealous. Really, he should feel happy for them. It was obvious upon Keith’s return how much closer Lance and the princess had gotten. It’s as Lance has always wanted, as anyone who wasn’t blind could see. </p><p>And oh, fuck. He read this wrong like usual, didn’t he? This whole time, Lance has probably been bashful out of embarrassment and discomfort—not any of the sort of feelings that Keith felt, which were so strong and recurring that they had become as much of a daily routine as his heart beating and his lungs taking in air. He feels a bit sick at the realization. </p><p>“I don’t know, the person I like is kind of oblivious. I feared that if I told all of that straight to their face, it might’ve gone right over their head.”</p><p>“You should give them more credit. You flirt with a <em> lot </em> of people.”</p><p>“But I don’t fall for many.” His voice is soft and filled with heat like candlelight. It makes Keith’s stomach churn and flutter at the same time. </p><p>That explains a lot. All of this. Lance’s flirting didn’t mean anything and he always had his eye on someone else. It is Keith’s fault and his fault only for forgetting that and letting hope grow. </p><p>He should’ve seen this coming, really. After all, Keith is <em> Keith</em>, King of Spades and not the King of Hearts. And Allura—well, she’s a <em> princess</em>, beautiful and strong and kind and the affections of knights and paladins like Lance everywhere. There’s no way he could ever hate Allura or think that Allura is undeserving; even if he kind of (very much) wanted to be her. </p><p>It only makes sense that Keith’s affections would wind up unrequited. </p><p>Lance doesn’t have to know that though. He takes a deep breath and tries to steady himself. “Why not ask them to see the new Chrysalis Nebula then?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Lance licks his lips. “Are you interested in seeing it?”</p><p>Keith shrugs, looking away. “Well, yeah. It’s a once in a lifetime thing.”</p><p>“Planning on going with anyone?”</p><p>“No, not that I know of.” </p><p>“You should, y’know... come with me then.” He smiles a small hopeful thing. </p><p>And play wingman for him and Allura? Keith doesn’t think he could do it. It’s probably selfish to turn down a chance to help Lance, but he knows that Lance deserves someone who will support his pursuit of Allura with their whole heart. Keith clears his throat. “I uh, actually forgot that I’m going with someone already.”</p><p>“Oh. Who?”</p><p>Keith scrambles. “Uh… Hunk. Yeah, Hunk.”</p><p>Lance pushes off the wall as his eyebrows shoot up. “Oh! We could do a group thing or something with Shay!”</p><p>Be near Lance and Allura being all gooey together <em>and </em>both a pining Hunk and blushing Shay? Nope, not happening. “Actually, I was hoping to go with Hunk alone.”</p><p>The music is still happy and bright in the background, but Lance’s face falls. A crease forms between his eyebrows that Keith wishes he could rub out. “You like <em> Hunk </em>?” There’s an edge to it that Keith can’t name. Lance frowns. “Sorry, that sounded rude. I mean, yeah, obviously; Hunk is amazing. I just—I thought—”</p><p>Man, Keith knows that his patience is sometimes short with Hunk, but he never thought anyone would question whether he likes him or not. “—Of course I like Hunk.” It comes out a bit defensively, though he can’t help it. Keith loves this team. They’ve become his family, and he never wants to live with a Hunk-shaped or a Lance-shaped or a Pidge-shaped or an Allura-shaped or a Shiro-shaped or even a Coran-shaped hole again. </p><p>“Oh.” Lance turns his head away, dejected. Hurt. God, wounded is a look that really doesn’t belong on such a face. </p><p>Maybe Keith’s voice had been a little too sharp, or maybe now Lance was thinking that Keith liked him less than Hunk because he was going with Hunk alone. Either way, guilt weaves its way into Keith’s gut. </p><p>And either way, hopefully, he can make Lance understand that he isn’t rejecting his wishes to hang out and play the third wheel because he doesn’t <em>like </em>spending time with him. Of course, he does. And Keith will still support Lance with Allura, even if it is from a distance. </p><p>“Look, Lance, you’re one of my best friends, and you’re an amazing guy,” Keith attempts to start to amend. </p><p>Lance sighs. He still can hardly meet his eyes. “I appreciate that, Keith. I just… think it’s going to take me some time to work my feelings out.”</p><p>“I know and I don’t want to pressure you, Lance. I just—” Keith waves his hand around. He prays that through his connection with the Black Lion, he can emulate Shiro as much as possible in this conversation. “—being on the space whale taught me about the importance of taking the risks in your life. You never know. One day you might just end up in a time loop, and suddenly it is two years later, and Allura is already married. Might as well tell her while you still can.”</p><p>“Allura?” Lance squints. “<em> What? </em>”</p><p>“It’s just something to think about.” Keith smiles as genuinely as he can. “And really, Lance, I appreciate you inviting me to come along, but I’m sure you’ll do great on your own. It’ll probably, y’know, be more romantic with just the two of you anyway.” He looks over at Allura across the room, radiant and pretty and perfect. Blue and pink—they look better together in Keith’s head than red and blue. So much softer too, without all of the harsh contrast and competition.  “And I say it <em> will </em>be more romantic because I’m sure Allura will say, ‘yes.’”</p><p>“Oh… cool.” Lance rocks back on his feet, hands in pockets and gaze towards the shining floor. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He grins, though there is no crinkle to his eyes, which seem to refuse to meet Keith’s for more than a few seconds at a time. “Thanks, man. Nice team leader pep talk there. I’ll uh… I guess I’ll ask her out then. I’ll see you there, okay?”</p><p>Keith gives a sharp nod as Lance pats his shoulder—a bit too roughly, but in more of an awkward way than an aggressive one. </p><p>“Yeah, of course. Glad I could help.” His words drift though as Lance passes, and Keith isn’t quite sure he manages to hear all of them in his retreat. </p><p>There, the soldier of Ares stood still like a suit of armor in the ballroom, and he wondered if he’d ever be blessed by Aphrodite, or if he’d always be cursed by Himeros’ unrequited love instead. </p><p>At least, he supposes, he will still be gifted with the sight of Lance’s smile—present, and not imagined on a space whale far away—even if it is not directed at him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my work. Please kudos and comment if you enjoyed! &lt;3</p><p>And to all of you reading fanfiction in the middle of the night or at the crack of dawn, please make sure to take care of yourself. Drink some water. Get a snack. Go to sleep if you can. Your health is important! </p><p>Have a nice day/night everyone. :)</p><p>Twitter: @orion_allison</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>